The need for very low cost accommodation has never been more needed and it is the prime object of this invention to provide a unit which is not only very inexpensive but which is also very easily erected so that unskilled labour can be employed.
In addition the unit is erectable in a matter of minutes unlike other suggestions for low cost housing. This rapidity of erection makes it ideal for kiosks and other hut types, which are required to be erected and later removed from site, such as a kiosk or a building site hut, for example.
As far as containerism is concerned, one of the main disadvantages at present is the transportation of empty containers which take the same volume as full containers and are non-profitable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a container which does not suffer from this disadvantage and which can also be used as a temporary (or permanent) accommodation. A further object of the invention is the provision of extremely inexpensive accommodation which is erectable by unskilled labour.